buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 003: Banned Game! A Buddyfight to Remember!
"Detention! Detention! Detention!!!" Dan and several other students were shocked. The principal had just doled out the last of the detentions for the day. The rest of the students cleared the room, except for the student council and Dan. "What's the detention for?!" Dan asked. "You have been found in violation of Rule 714, Sections 1 through 9," the principal answered, "and possibly several more. On top of that, we tried to find your name in the Buddy Database." "We could not find any record of you or your Buddy Monster," a student council member named Sawatari added. "It's been tough to find any record of you ever existing prior to today," the principal continued, "Your parents cannot be contacted, you have no next of kin, it's almost as if you came to this school just to cause trouble!" "You got it all wrong!" Dan protested, "I don't even know what Rule 714 is!" "To summarize, Buddyfight is banned at this school!" the principal responded, "Banned!" "Banned?!" "Exactly," the principal responded, "You and Raiki are responsible for completely obliterating the single-day record for detentions. 412. That's 45% of the school. All because of a Buddyfight." "You nearly incited a riot out in the commons," a boy named Fujiki added, "You're lucky you aren't being expelled..." "It's a bit too soon to say for sure," the principal concluded, "Let's see what the Buddy Police has to say when they see that an Illegal Monster has appeared at Harumi Middle School." "I don't understand..." "What's not to understand?" Fujiki asked in response, "Buddyfight is banned. Period." "But... why is it banned? And why did I not know about this before?" "..." "..." "The reason doesn't matter," the principal finally said, since the student council was speechless, "Buddyfight is banned." Dan thought for a while, before noticing something about Sawatari. She's hiding something... "I challenge you to a Buddyfight then!" Dan then said to the principal, who only laughed. "I don't even know how to play a game that isn't allowed on school grounds," the principal answered, "Accepting a challenge would not only mean that I'm breaking the rules, but it would be unfair!" "But if there was some way I can convince you to unban the game..." Dan began to say, but... "I'll accept your challenge!" Sawatari answered, before Dan could finish his statement. "Sawatari?" the principal asked, "Do you know how to play Buddyfight?" "I played a little bit in elementary school," Sawatari answered him, "If you win, we reinstate the game, but..." "If we win, Buddyfight remains banned!" the principal suddenly said, interrupting Sawatari, "We'll even cancel everyone's detentions if you win!" "Aw man! I already called the Buddy Police!" an unnamed council member said. "Well then, you two had better get your Buddyfight going!" the principal concluded, "Because once the Buddy Police come, it's over for you!" I can't let them take Danzari away... Dan said to himself, This is a Buddyfight I need to win! "Do not worry, Shidou-kun," Danzari told him. He must have read Dan's mind. "We're going to win this." ---- The student council, the principal, and Dan met at the gymnasium. The stakes were high, and Dan was visibly nervous. "Get the game going already!" the principal said, "The Buddy Police are coming!" "The world is but a dream, but illusions are what you make of them! Luminize! Illusion Ritual!" Blessed by the heavens, and led by the wisdom of dragons! Luminize! Heavenly Helix! "Buddyfight!!!" "Time to raise the flag!" both fighters said in unison, as they flipped over their flag cards. "Magic World!" Dan proclaimed. "Star Dragon World!" Sawatari responded. "My buddy is Illusion Dragon, Danzari!" "Mine is Helix Dragon, Ellie!" "Sawatari gets the first move!" the principal said. "I draw, then I charge and draw," Sawatari said, "I cast! Helical Blessing!" "Helical Blessing?! I've never heard of that card!" "Helical Blessing is a spell card that I can equip like an item," Sawatari answered him, "If I can put enough cards into this item's soul, well, you'll see..." "I have a feeling that it has a very powerful effect," Danzari told him. "You think?" Dan answered his Buddy, "Great job, Sherlock." "Now, witness the power of the Helix Dragons!" Sawatari continued, "I Buddy Call Helix Dragon, Ellie (Size 1, 6000/5000/2) to the right!" (Sawatari: 10→11) A dragon with British Blue fur and a cat's face appeared on the field. "I'll do my best, Katarina-chan!" Ellie told her Buddy. "Thanks, Ellie," Katarina replied, "Her ability activates! The top card of my deck goes into my item's soul. It's Helix Dragon, Cressida, so I get to draw a card. I'll attack you myself!" She then charged towards Dan with the Helical Blessing card. The attack was successful, leaving Dan surprised. (Dan: 10→9) End of Move "How did that attack deal damage?!" "Helical Blessing, while it is equipped as an item, gains the Power and Critical of all the cards in its soul, so the more cards it has, the stronger it becomes." "Ellie has 6000 Power and a critical of 2," Danzari observed, "so if that card gets put into the soul of that item, the item then has 10000 Power and a critical of 3!" "Makes sense to me," Dan answered, "Draw!" "Helical Blessing activates!" "What?!" "At the start of each turn, I put the top card of my deck into my item's soul. That's two, and the card is Helical Barrier, so no bonus there." "Then charge and draw! I call Illusion Dragon, Dancat (Size 0, 3000/2000/1) to the center!" "Nya~!" "Dancat increases my gauge by 1 and I draw one," Dan then said, "Dancat, attack the fighter!" "Nya! I'm on it!" (Katarina: 11→10) End of Move "That's not going to be enough, Shidou," Katarina replied, "Place a card into my item's soul. It's Ellie!" "Oh no..." "When Ellie is put into my item's soul, that item gets Double Attack until the end of that turn," Katarina explained, "Draw, then I charge and draw. Call! Helix Dragon, Sylvia to the left! (Size 1, 5000/6000/2) "I then draw a card, and place a hand card into Helical Blessing's soul. It's Helix Dragon, Emi, so I gain 2 life!" (Katarina: 10→12) "Ellie! Attack Dancat!" That attack landed as well, destroying Dancat. "Ellie has Double Attack!" (Dan: 9→7) "And so does Helical Blessing!" (Dan: 7→3) "Shidou-kun!" Danzari was worried. Very worried. If the second attack landed, it was over for them. "I cast! Illusion Dragon Shield! My gauge increased by one and I gain 2 life!" (Dan: 3→5) "Sylvia, attack the fighter!" (Dan: 5→4) End of Move "Helical Blessing's effect activates! The top card of my deck is another Helical Blessing, so no bonus there." This is bad... "Draw! Charge, then draw!" "Shidou isn't putting up much of a fight..." Fujiki said to the principal. "Indeed," the principal agreed, just as he heard sirens. "The Buddy Police is here..." One Buddy Police Officer entered the gymnasium. "Where's the Illegal Monster?" the officer asked. "Right there," the principal answered, pointing to Danzari, "But let's wait until the fight ends..." "I really need to figure this deck out..." ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. This week's card is Helical Blessing. It's a Spell Card, but it can be treated as an Item instead! When you have it equipped, it gains the Power and Critical of every card in its soul, and if you have 15 souls in this card, you win the game! The Helix Dragons help to speed up the process by putting the top card of your deck into the soul of your item. It's a tough card to work around, so your opponent will have to work extra hard to defeat you in a flash if they're to have a chance! I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- Katarina: My first Buddyfight in months! I'm so excited I can hardly take it! Ellie: Katarina-chan... are you crying? Katarina: No way! I'm just tearing up from all the excitement! Ellie: Maybe it's something else... Katarina: What do you mean?! Ellie: We need to see the rest of the fight so I can get more information. Human emotions can be weird sometimes. Tune in next time! Katarina: Let's all have a good Buddyfight! Ellie: That's my line! (begins to cry) Katarina: Ellie... please don't cry! Next Chapter: Decision! The Buddy Police Arrive! Category:Blog posts